NonInvisible Mess
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Nikita and Simone make lollies, with a disastrous mess!


_Okay so I know I have to complete my other stories soon, but this fan fiction came into my head just now and well I had to write it! _

_This is going to be a crossover between La Femme Nikita and NCIS, not in a traditional manner but with Nikita, and Sarah David. Sarah David as you may know is MY character, and I love the relationship between her and Nikita, its so sweet! So I intend to write a series of fan fictions concentrating on their relationship, so yes it may involve slight mentions or appearances from actual NCIS characters, but not much._

_I would like to dedicate this fan fiction to my amazing princess! Habishka for eternity my darling._

**Title: Non-Invisible Mess**

**Characters: Nikita, and Sarah/Simone**

**Rating: K – I know, shocker right?**

**Categories: La Femme Nikita, and NCIS**

**Themes: Humour, Family**

**Aim for Number of Chapters: ONE ONLY**

Eight year old Sarah or Simone as she was now called ran and hugged her mother tightly, "I love you Mommy" she said happily

Nikita grinned, knowing she was not her birth mother, she was just pleased that Sarah saw her as her mother and proud to have her call her Mom, "Yes Princess?" she asked softly, with amusement and a bright sunshine smile.

Simone snuggled into her mother's embrace, "Mommy? Can I have a lolly please?" she asked politely and softly

The blonde woman smiled and nodded, "Of course you can my darling" so she went and looked in the cupboard, holding her daughter close to her heart as she opened the wooden door

Simone looked in the cupboard with eagerness and frowned, "Mommy...Theres no lollies" she said with a cute little pout

Nikita could not resist laughing and kissed her head softly, "Why don't we make some?" she suggested with a happy smile, as her bright blue eyes glistened in the French sunlight

Simone, otherwise known as Sarah, looked at her mother with amazement and grinned, "Really? But how...?" she asked with her head tilted to the side slightly

Nikita nodded and sat her adoptive daughter on the work surface, "You sit here and don't move, while I get the ingredients ready for us okay my darling?" she explained kissing her head again

The little girl smiled happily and sat calmly on the side watching her mother, she was happy to be there and had no memory of her past.

Nikita pulled out sugar, corn syrup and candy corn, making Simone look confused, "How can we make lollies with that Mommy?" she asked curious

The beautiful woman smiled and got some lolly sticks out of the cupboard and showed them to her daughter, "See these? They will be part of the lolly" she said softly

Simone smiled, "Can I help measure it out Mommy?"

Nikita smiled, "Of course My Princess" she said softly giving her the equipment to measure it out with.

Simone carefully measured out 2 cups of Sugar, 2/3 of a cup of light corn syrup, while keeping a close eye on the young child, Nikita lined three baking sheets with Silpat nonstick baking mats, and prepared an ice-water bath that she then set aside.

Carefully the young woman put the ingredients in a saucepan and brought to the boil after putting in ¼ of a cup of water, being careful that her child was no where near the boiling sugared syrup water.

Simone watched as her mother brushed down the sides of the pan with a water soaked pastry brush, in favor of stirring it in order to prevent crystals forming.

After seven minutes of watching her mother, the mixture turned a golden color and Nikita announced that it was done, both mother and daughter happily grinned at this.

Immediately Nikita placed the steaming hot pan into the ice water bath in order for the mixture to stop cooking, causing steam to billow at a fast speed from the inside and outside of the pan.

Nikita held her child in a position so that she could swirl the now cool pan, and the little girl giggled happily as she helped her mother cook.

The blonde beauty smiled at her child's face, and carefully placed her back on the side in order for the little girl to pour out the mixture on the baking mats, in what was meant to be circles, and mostly they were apart from a few splodge like shapes that made both of them laugh.

Simone smiled and with help from her mother she pressed the lolly sticks into the mixture that was blobbed on the baking mats.

To finish it off mother and daughter dropped some candy corn pieces into the mixture, and then pressed some deeper into it.

Sitting back they realised that both mother and child were smothered in syrup and sugar, the floor and sides were coated, Sarah bit her lip and looked down, "Sorry Mommy" she whispered

Nikita laughed and kissed her daughter's syrup covered cheek, "It is okay, you can help me clean up and we can get cleaned up, you can have a bath and then I will grab a shower quick, and by the time we are clean we will have our lollies waiting for us okay?" she said with a happy smile, she loved to be carefree with her child and was happy that she quit Section One

Simone smiled and nodded excitedly

And that is exactly what they would do and they would sit later that night with their lollies and watch a movie. 


End file.
